Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 021
！！ | romaji = Yagumo Kyōji!! | english = Kyoji Yagumo!! | japanese translated = Kyoji Yagumo!! | alternate = | chapter number = 21 | japanese release = August 21, 2012 | usa release = September 10, 2012 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2012 }} "Kyoji Yagumo!!" is the twenty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in the 10/2012 issue of V Jump, released on August 21, 2012. It was later reprinted in English in the Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, in the 9/10/2012 issue. Summary The chapter starts showing a flashback of one year prior to the present day, before the Heartland City Duel Tournament finals. Kyoji Yagumo runs flustered, and clashes with Shark, who was standing in the hall. Both fall, as the cards Kyoji was holding spread off in the ground. Shark yells at Kyoji asking what he is doing, as the finals was going to start at any second, when he notes the Deck spread on the ground wasn't Kyoji's. He asks Kyoji whose Deck is that. Kyoji doesn't answer, and runs away, as a finalist of the tournament arrives with a crowd of people, yelling that was his stolen Deck, and asks Shark if he was the one who took it. Shark tells to himself that Kyoji is warped as he is, and that he represents the children's hopes and dreams, so he can't let him be tarnished. After hesitating a bit, Shark confirms that he was the one who stole the Deck. Securities from the tournament then escort him, as Luna watches from away. Back to the present, at Cathy's house, Yuma says he wants to know more about Shark, as he thinks there is a reason Shark is getting involved with the "Numbers". Kotori says that there is one - he was already possessed by a "Numbers" card before. Yuma replies that exactly because Shark knows how scary they can be, he wonders why is he going back for more. Tetsuo explains that he heard Shark got banned from the Dueling world a year ago. Astral suggests them to look into Shark's past, as they may learn something, and Yuma agrees. Cathy declares that couldn't be easier, and orders the employees to double research Shark. researches about Shark in the computers.]]Takashi notes they find a ton of data in no time, but all they find are about real sharks, not the person. Laughing, Yuma says he wants to know about the guy, Ryoga Kamishiro, aka Shark, not about fishes. As the employees research about Ryoga, the gang is amazed at how many prizes he won at tournaments, and at how he was an awesome Duelist, not some punk. Yuma looks sad to a picture of him, and wonders if he was so awesome, then why was he banned. helps Yuma investigate, dressed as a detective.]] Later, at Yuma's house, Yuma throws some newspapers with Dueling news on the floor, yelling that that's no use, and that even with all that material he got no clue. Astral says there must be a lead somewhere though, as Cologne shows up with a detective costume, agreeing with Astral. Yuma asks her why she is so exited about that, to which she answers saying that it's boring to be always at his room, and that that was better than crossword puzzles. Astral comments he has noticed something that all those articles have in common, as Cologne praises him and says she did as well. Yuma asks what it is, and they point out a spot of an article, which read "Duel Monsters Regional Cup Champion: Kyoji Yagumo", as Astral reads loud "Kyoji Yagumo". Yuma asks who is he, but Astral says he has no idea, and Cologne explains that even though he must be involved somehow. Astral tells Yuma to take note of who placed second in every tournament that listed his name. As Yuma reads the rest of the article he was holding, which showed "2nd Place: Ryoga Kamishiro", Astral says that's not the only one - Shark placed second in every tournament. Meanwhile, Shark and Luna stand in the top of a in-construction building. Shark says thanks to Luna and to the card she gave him, Shark saw some interesting things. Luna says that Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo and Astral - all the players are in place, but Ryoga corrects her saying that all except for "him". He also adds that if all Luna said was true, he must know the truth - that's why he decided to help her destroy the "Numbers". Luna says that's Kyoji Yagumo, the one who changed Shark's fate, as Shark tells to himself that is he is going to make the wrong move, he must stop him. with the kids.]]A flashback of several years ago is shown. At an orphanage, many kids surround Kyoji Yagumo on the yard, happy, as Kyoji shows them a Duel Monsters card. Seeing that, Shark, who was leaving the house, turns to the other way. Kyoji notices him, and walks to Ryoga with some kids, who is sit holding his "Submarine Tender Aero Shark" card. Kyoji tells him he should Duel with them sometime. He also adds that Dueling was going to change their lives, and that he wanted to become a Duel champion and make everybody happy. However, Shark notes one of the kids that came with Kyoji is afraid of him, and hides behind Kyoji. Shark then leaves, saying that he's got no use for guys like Kyoji. In the present, Shark tells to himself Kyoji wasn't warped like him - he was everyone's hopes, but Shark himself was just bad news; Somehow, they got those reputations, but that didn't bother Shark. He also adds that the children of the orphanage found the hopes and dreams they needed them in Kyoji Yagumo, and that he was certain Kyoji would achieve his dream and make everyone happy. The flashback then advances in time, showing a final match of a Dueling tournament, disputed between Shark and Kyoji. The MC announces Kyoji as the champion, but Kyoji asks Shark why he didn't activate his face-down card at the end of the Duel, as Shark was leaving the arena. Shark says that Kyoji represented everyone's hopes and dreams, but that he was just a shadow. Kyoji stands in the arena and watches as Shark leaves, with a sad expression on his face. Back to the present, Luna states that she knew right away what happened - Kyoji Yagumo dropped the stolen Deck, and Shark took his crime upon himself. During the next day, the Numbers Club go to the orphanage Shark and Kyoji were raised. There, they learn neither of them had families. Yuma notes a photo framed among others, which showed Kyoji smiling and holding a trophy, other kids surrounding him, and Shark, indifferent. Kotori, Tetsuo and Takashi explain that they asked around and learned that Kyoji was a hero at that place, but on the other hand, Shark... Astral comments Kyoji and Shark were like light and shadow. Yuma asks if they didn't get along, and Tetsuo answers saying that the teacher said Shark might have actually liked Kyoji. Kotori adds that she said Shark sulked a lot, but he looked after the small children and didn't tell lies or play tricks. Yuma looks to an article on a newspaper showing Shark being disqualified from the Heartland Due Tournament for cheating, and wonders when he did that. Tokunosuke said that every story has a back-story. Cathy and Tetsuo comment that Shark disappeared from public Dueling after that, and that witnesses spotted Kyoji at the scene, but Shark insisted Kyoji had nothing to do with it. Astral says that if his hypothesis is correct, Shark may have covered for Kyoji. Yuma and the others are surprised at it, as Takashi comments that in other words, Shark took the fall for Kyoji. Astral says that Shark was actually a kind person, but that his reputation was horrible, whilst by contrast, Kyoji was a hero who gave those children hope. As Yuma sees the children play through the window, he notes how as Shark didn't want the children to lose hope, he did such a thing. Elsewhere, Shark, angry, says that Kyoji was their hope, and wonders why he did that. 's new Number Hunter - Kyoji.]]Meanwhile, Dr.Faker learns from Mr. Heartland that Luna has betrayed them, and calls her a traitor. Mr. Heartland also tells him that she has made a Duelist called Ryoga Kamishiro her Number Hunter, and that it appears that she wants to eradicate the "Numbers", and that could be trouble. Dr. Faker is surprised, but quickly smiles, telling him not to worry, because as the "Numbers" are cards from another world, Luna wouldn't be able to destroy them easily; besides, it's impossible to defeat a "Numbers" without another "Numbers". But yells that defiance must be punished though, and orders Mr. Heartland to get rid of Luna and Shark. Mr. Heartland tells him that he understands, and for that very reason, he has found a new Numbers Hunter, and says that unlike Kaito, this one would do as they wish. As the boy enters the room, Dr. Faker asks him his name. He introduces himself as Kyoji Yagumo. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.